It's Because I Love You
by Cand Chan
Summary: Tak satupun shinobi yang akan menyalahkan Naruto atas kematian sang gadis. Bahkan jika itu seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut coklat panjang, dengan iris amethys yang sama, yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di samping pintu masuk kamar Naruto. #NHTD5Pain RnR please :D


**IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU**

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Cand hanya pengagum berat Naruto-kun saja

Pairing Utama : NARUTO x HINATA

Slight : Sasuke x Sakura

Semi-canon karena disusupi imajinasi Cand, AR, Angst, Rate T, Semoga tidak ada typo ^^

Agar tidak bingung, Cand suka membedakan tanda kutip untuk percakapan.

'_blablabla' _Cand gunakan untuk percakapan dalam hati.

"blablabla" Cand gunakan untuk percakapan langsung dengan lawan bicara.

"_blablabla"_ Cand gunakan untuk mengulang flashback percakapan langsung.

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk ikut memperingati Naruto Hinata Tragedy Day tahun ke 5.

Happy Reading Minna-san ^^

...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...xxxxx...

"Sasuke, dibelakangmu!" Teriak Naruto panik. Uchiha Sasuke memutar tubuhnya cepat begitu merasakan bahaya dari arah belakang.

Grep.

reaksi lamban dari Sasuke yang mulai kehabisan cakra membuat Sasuke dengan mudah terjebak dalam cekikan dewa kelinci. Sasuke meringis menahan sakit di area lehernya.

"Ngggh!" Desis Sasuke kesakitan.

"Kau, anak nakal!" Ucap Kaguya pada Sasuke yang sibuk mencari jalan melepaskan cekikan Kaguya pada lehernya.

"Lepaskan Sasuke, brengsek!" Naruto yang berada sedikit jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Kaguya, sesegera mungkin bangkit dan melompat demi menyelamatkan sahabatnya dari cekikan Kaguya. Namun sebelum Naruto berhasil mencapai tempat Sasuke, seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu sudah lebih dahulu mengambil alih tugasnya membebaskan Sasuke dari Kaguya.

"Shannaro!" Teriak Sakura.

Melihat bahaya di depannya, Kaguya segera melemparkan Sasuke ke samping dengan kasar. Kaguya mengangkat salah satu tangannya mengarah tepat pada Sakura, entah jutsu apa lagi yang akan dikeluarkannya.

"Rasengan!"

Belum sempat Kaguya mengeluarkan jutsunya untuk menghadang serangan Sakura, teriakan Naruto membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Kaguya memutuskan untuk melayang jauh di atas kedua shinobi remaja ini dan menghilang di balik dimensi hitam tempat favoritnya bersembunyi. Naruto dan Sakura refleks menghentikan pergerakan mereka masing-masing sebelum saling melukai. Tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dilakukan Kaguya selanjutnya, kedua shinobi ini memutar kepala cepat ke tempat Sasuke dilemparkan oleh Kaguya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke!"

Sakura dan Naruto melompat bersamaan mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya sedikit kasar.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?!" Tanya Naruto penuh kekhawatiran,

"Hn," yang sialnya hanya mendapat jawaban yang sangat singkat dari Sasuke.

"Diamlah sebentar, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan mengobatimu." Sakura mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya pada dada Sasuke tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian cahaya berpendar hijau terlihat membungkus telapak tangan Sakura. Kali ini entah mengapa Sasuke lebih memilih diam menurut dan menikmati tiap detik kehangatan yang mulai merasuki dadanya.

"Cih!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Bisakah kalian berdua berhenti bermesraan di depanku, ttebayou!" Sindiran Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik padanya.

"Apa?!" Tantang Naruto. Tak mau menanggapi sindiran Naruto lebih jauh, Sasuke memilih untuk mengamati senyuman bahagia yang sangat jelas tersungging di wajah penuh debu Sakura.

"Jangan bermanja-manja dengan Sakura-chan dan cepat bangun, Sasuke!" Protes Naruto.

Sakura sendiri pun tak ingin menanggapi protes Naruto. Baginya momen dimana dia akhirnya bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke dengan kemampuannya lebih penting daripada sekedar meladeni Naruto, yang ujung-ujungnya adalah pertengkarannya dengan pemuda jabrik itu seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan di Tim 7.

"Kita harus secepatnya menyegel Kaguya!" Ingatan Naruto tak sabar.

"Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Kaguya bersembunyi di dimensi yang tak terjangkau oleh kita. Yang kita bisa lakukan hanya menunggunya keluar dan…"

Tap.

Sebelum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, suara hentakan kaki dari belakang tubuh Naruto membuat nafas ketiga Shinobi itu tercekat. Sasuke berdiri dengan gerakan lambat, menghiraukan Sakura yang belum menyelesaikan tugasnya mengalirkan cakra di dada Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya cepat agar segera tahu siapa yang baru saja mendarat di belakangnya. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengikuti langkah kedua rekannya memasang sikap waspada.

Walaupun sedikit terkejut awalnya, Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum lebar melihat seorang gadis indigo berdiri tak jauh darinya. Gadis cantik itu terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa luka. Ya, memang itu yang diharapkan Naruto sejak mugen tsukoyomi dimulai oleh Uchiha Madara. Rasa bahagia tanpa sadar menuntun Naruto melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hinata, syukurlah kau baik-baik sa…"

Slap…

Sebelum Naruto melangkah terlalu jauh mendekati Hinata, Sasuke menahan pergerakan pemuda jabrik itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Bukan hanya Naruto, Sakura pun ikut terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Sasuke-kun?" Lirih Sakura dengan ekspresi sedikit bingung.

"Jangan mendekati gadis itu, Naruto. Dia berbahaya." Jelas Sasuke tanpa menatap Naruto sedikitpun. Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tak melepaskan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto, yang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rambut raven Sasuke, dengan raut bingung.

"Dia Hinata. Tak mungkin dia berba…"

"Byakugan!"

Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat suara berdengung gadis Hyuuga di depan sana masuk dalam pendengarannya. Naruto memutar kepala jabriknya lambat dan menatap tak percaya pada Hinata yang membalas tatapannya dengan mata byakugannya yang aktif. Mungkin Naruto memang sering melihat bagaimana Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya pada musuh, tapi untuk mengaktifkan byakugannya pada Naruto, tak pernah sekalipun pernah terlintas dalam pikiran pemuda jabrik itu.

Bukan untuk alasan bagaimana Hinata menatapnya dengan byakugannya yang aktif yang membuat iris safir Naruto membulat tak percaya. Tatapan Hinata saat ini, Naruto sadar terlihat sangat berbeda. Bukan tatapan seorang gadis yang selalu berusaha menyimpan kekagumannya dalam hatinya. Bukan tatapan teduh yang hampir selalu dilihat Naruto dalam iris amethys Hinata. Tatapan Hinata seolah gadis indigonya itu sangat berhasrat untuk membunuh Naruto.

"Dia dalam pengaruh Kaguya." Penjelasan Sasuke membuat nafas Naruto semakin tercekat.

.

.

Wush... Wush... Wush...

Angin berhembus kencang memainkan surai panjang Hinata yang berdiri diam menatap Tim 7 dengan mata byakugannya yang aktif. Tak ada satupun dari keempat remaja itu yang memulai penyerangan lebih dulu. Masing-masing sibuk menimbang keputusan paling tepat untuk situasi rumit ini.

"Sampai kapan kalian hanya berdiri diam disana?" Hinata mulai membuka suara. Naruto tak pernah menyangka akan merindukan suara lembut Hinata dalam situasi segenting ini.

"Bukankah kalian ingin membunuhku?" Tantang Hinata yang kemudian membuat sebuah seringai jahat.

"Naruto," Suara serak Sasuke memecah keheningan. Naruto dan Sakura, yang sempat terpana oleh Hinata, kembali berfokus pada rambut raven Sasuke yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Kau atau aku yang membunuh gadis itu?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto dan Sakura terbelalak kaget.

"Kenapa aku harus membunuh Hinata, ttebayou?!" Protes Naruto tak terima.

"Apa kita tak punya cara lain untuk mengeluarkan Kaguya dari Hinata, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kaguya tak akan sebodoh itu mau keluar dari wadah berlindungnya." Jawab Sasuke masih tak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun pada Hinata.

"Dia tahu kau mencintai gadis itu, jadi kau tak akan berani menyakitinya, Naruto!" Tambah Sasuke.

"A-apa-apaan kau, Sasuke!" Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersipu mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terlalu tepat sasaran.

Baiklah, Naruto sadar Hinata tak lagi sekedar teman biasa, gadis itu sudah memiliki tempat spesial di hati Naruto, tapi Sasuke tak harus sejujur itu bukan? Naruto belum siap berbicara tentang cinta di depan teman-temannya. Dan, hey, darimana juga Sasuke tahu jika Naruto sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata?

"Hmmph!" Sakura menahan tawa geli melihat bagaimana Naruto berusaha keras menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari kulit tan nya.

"Kalian bertiga benar-benar tak sopan di hadapan dewa!" Suara berdengung dari Hinata membuat Naruto dan Sakura kembali bersikap waspada.

"Jika kalian tak mau menyerang, aku yang akan mulai lebih dulu!" Hinata mulai melompat mendekati Tim 7.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu!" Sasuke berlari menyambut serangan Hinata. Naruto terbelalak kaget dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Jangan sentuh Hinata!" Teriakan Naruto tak mampu menghentikan langkah Uchiha Sasuke.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Amatera..."

Slap.

Bruuk. Bruuk. Bruuk.

Sebelum sempat Sasuke menyempurnakan jutsunya, Naruto menerjang Sasuke. Kedua remaja itu jatuh terguling-guling beberapa kali sebelum mendarat dengan pakaian yang robek di hampir seluruh bagian sebagai hasil dari pertempuran dengan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Kau gila?!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Aku hampir saja berhasil menjebaknya dan memberi kita kesempatan untuk menyegel Kaguya!" Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tahu!" Bentak Naruto balik.

"Tapi kau tak harus sampai membakar tubuhnya, Sasuke!" Naruto menggeram menahan amarah.

"Kita bisa melumpuhkan Hinata tanpa membuatnya terluka parah!" Lanjut Naruto.

"Sadarlah, Naruto! Pilihan kita hanya dua. Nyawa gadis itu atau nyawa seluruh dunia!" Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto terdiam. Tak ada alasan terbaik untuk dijadikan sanggahan ucapan Sasuke.

Tak dihiraukan kembali oleh Naruto dan Sasuke yang sibuk berdiskusi, Hinata memutar kepala birunya cepat menatap Sakura yang ditinggalkan sendirian oleh kedua rekannya. Hinata kembali membuat sebuah seringai jahat.

Hinata memasang kuda-kuda dan mengarahkan sebelah tangannya tepat pada Sakura.

"Pukulan tangan kosong!" Sasuke dan Naruto memutar kepala cepat mendengar jutsu yang baru saja dirapalkan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!" Teriak Naruto panik. Sakura tahu tak cukup waktu baginya menghindar.

'_Selamat tinggal,'_ Sakura menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan mata, menerima jutsu mematikan klan Hyuuga dengan pasrah.

Tak.

Rasa hangat di sekitar tubuhnya membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Sakura perlahan mengintip situasi dari sebelah iris emeraldnya. Detik berikutnya kedua mata emerald Sakura terbuka lebar karena terkejut.

"Sasuke-kun?" Pekik Sakura saat menyadari jika Sasuke memeluknya untuk berlindung dalam Susano'o Sasuke. Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke memiliki refleks secepat itu. Terasa sedikit ganjil untuk Sasuke yang berkali-kali begitu mudah terjebak dalam cekikan Kaguya.

Tak. Tak. Tak.

Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengarahkan jutsu mematikan klannya pada punggung Susano'o Sasuke. Sakura dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke yang bergetar menahan sakit. Sakura tak pernah berfikir sebelumnya Sasuke masih dapat merasakan sakit bahkan saat berada dalam perlindungan Susano'o.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura tak bisa menahan air mata ketakutannya melihat bagaimana Sasuke berusaha melindunginya.

"Grrr..." Gigi Naruto bergemerutuk menahan amarah menyaksikan kedua rekannya saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Naruto menahan amarah tentu saja bukan karena rasa cemburu, namun lebih kepada ketidakmampuannya untuk melawan gadis indigonya yang menyebabkan kedua rekan satu tim Naruto harus kesakitan seperti sekarang.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_ Naruto mengatupkan erat-erat giginya yang bergemerutuk menahan amarah. Bayangan wajah Hinata entah kenapa selalu berputar-putar dalam ingatannya, membuat laki-laki jabrik itu selalu ragu mengambil tindakan.

'_Shinobi tak boleh mengedepankan perasaannya,_' Naruto berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Detik berikutnya Naruto membuat sebuah segel tangan dan merapalkan jutsu andalan Naruto dalam setiap pertarungannya.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto merapalkan nama jutsunya dengan lantang.

Pofft..

Seorang bunshin Naruto keluar dari balik asap putih. Bunshin Naruto, yang pasti benar-benar tahu isi hati tubuh utamanya, hanya menatap tangan Naruto yang menengadah siap menerima rasengan buatan bunshinnya seperti biasa.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya bunshin Naruto penuh kebimbangan.

"Lakukan saja!" Perintah Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, Naruto!" Ingatan bunshin Naruto. Naruto bergeming.

Jika boleh memilih tentu saja Naruto tak ingin melakukan apa yang akan dilakukannya saat ini. Tak ada laki-laki normal yang mau menyakiti wanita yang rela berkorban nyawa untuknya. Tapi Naruto tak punya pilihan lain. Hinata yang berada di bawah pengaruh Kaguya terlalu kuat dan saat ini Sasuke berada dalam keadaan genting di depan sana.

"Hahh..." Bunsin Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Aku harap kau tak akan menyesali keputusanmu sekarang." Bunshin Naruto mulai membuat rasengan di tangan Naruto.

'_Tentu aku akan menyesalinya.'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

"Terima kasih." Naruto segera melompat begitu bunshinnya selesai membuat sebuah rasengan dan menghilang.

"_Itulah sebabnya aku tidak takut untuk mati jika itu berarti aku melindungimu__!"_ Lagi-lagi ingatannya akan keberanian Hinata saat membelanya di depan Pein merusak konsentrasi Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut keras.

'_Ayah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada di posisiku?'_ Batin Naruto dalam hati.

'_Bisakah kau membunuh ibu untuk melindungi desa Konoha?'_

"_Sadarlah, Naruto! Pilihan kita hanya dua. Nyawa gadis itu atau nyawa seluruh dunia!_" Naruto berada dalam jurang kebimbangan. Apa yang Sasuke katakan benar adanya, tapi jika sampai harus mengorbankan Hinata, jika sampai harus mengorbankan gadis lugu yang lemah lembut itu, Naruto tak merasa sanggup melakukannya.

'_Sialan!' _Umpat Naruto. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Naruto, bergulir perlahan menyusuri pipi berkumis Naruto.

"Rasengan!"

Teriakan Naruto membuat Hinata menghentikan penyerangannya pada Susano'o Sasuke. Hinata berdiri diam seolah menantang keberanian Naruto menyakitinya.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." _Naruto menekan kuat-kuat rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Hakke Shou Kaiten," Hinata memutar tubuhnya cepat demi melindungi tubuhnya dari rasengan Naruto.

Sreet…

Naruto melompat mundur ke belakang saat rasengannya tak berhasil mengenai tubuh Hinata. Rasengan Naruto memang terlalu kecil ukurannya jika dipakai untuk melawan Hinata. Naruto memang hanya ingin melumpuhkan gadis indigonya dan memaksa Kaguya keluar. Sialnya, Naruto melupakan kemampuan Hinata melindungi diri dengan kaitennya.

"Kau sepertinya benar-benar menyayangi gadis ini," Komentar Hinata dengan suara berdengungnya.

"Urusai!" Bentak Naruto.

"Cepat keluar dari tubuhnya, pengecut!" Teriakan Naruto hanya mendapatkan sebuah seringai meremehkan dari Hinata.

"Hanya jika kau bisa membunuhku!" Hinata melompat tepat di depan Naruto tanpa memberikan Naruto kesempatan untuk terkejut. Untunglah Naruto memiliki refleks yang bagus jadi pemuda jabrik itu sempat melompat mundur kembali ke belakang.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindar, Naruto!" Teriak Hinata.

"Aku tak menyangka reinkarnasi Ashura menjadi lemah karena wanita," Ejek Hinata.

"Urusai!" Teriak Naruto keras-keras.

"Baiklah. Kau menang. Aku yang akan membunuhmu." Hinata mulai membuat kuda-kuda.

"Chakura Senbon!" Hinata menembakkan jarum cakra bertubi-tubi, beberapa sukses menembus kulit tan Naruto. Rasanya begitu perih. Naruto tak pernah menyangka sebelumnya gadis selembut Hinata memiliki jutsu yang sangat menyakitkan bagi lawan bertarungnya.

"Hentikan, Hinata!" Naruto hanya berusaha menghindar tanpa membalas serangan Hinata kembali.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun!"_ Satu kalimat itu benar-benar mampu mematikan logika Naruto.

"Shihuken!" Hinata sendiri memanfaatkan kelemahan Naruto dengan tak memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk membalas serangannya.

"Uhuk, uhuk," Naruto terbatuk darah menerima serangan terakhir Hinata.

Tap.

Sreeet!

Hinata yang menjadi sangat agresif mulai mencekik dan mengangkat tubuh Naruto yang sudah terluka di sana sini, tentu saja tanpa melupakan seringai jahatnya. Hinata bahkan tak memberi kesempatan Naruto sekedar untuk menyeka darah yang mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Nggh..!" Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata yang membuat sesak nafasnya.

"Hi-na-ta," Panggil Naruto dengan suara mendesis.

"Matilah!" Jawab Hinata.

"Le-pas..." Naruto hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena pasokan oksigen pada kepala jabriknya berkurang drastis. Naruto memejamkan mata langitnya karena rasa sesak yang dirasakannya.

Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes.

Saat Naruto membuka perlahan sebelah mata langitnya, dengan pandangan kabur Naruto melihat bagaimana air mata mengalir deras dari mata indigo Hinata. Jika Naruto boleh berspekulasi, sepertinya Hinata bisa melihat apa pun yang dilakukannya walau dalam pengaruh Kaguya. Hanya saja Hinata tak mampu mengambil alih tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ngghh!" Naruto yang mulai melemas akibat cekikan Hinata, hanya bisa menikmati tangisan gadis indigonya tanpa bisa berbuat banyak.

Naruto perlahan mulai mengalihkan salah satu tangannya, yang sebelumnya mencengkram tangan Hinata, berniat untuk setidaknya menyeka air mata Hinata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu menangis sangat keras, Naruto merasa rasa sesak di lehernya berpindah dalam hatinya.

"Sa-darlah, Hina-ta," Desis Naruto yang berhasil membingkai wajah sembab Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya.

Hinata kini tak lagi bersuara, tak lagi menyeringai jahat, tak lagi menyerang Naruto dengan jutsu yang dikuasainya, bahkan cekikan pada leher Naruto terasa semakin melemah.

'_Sepertinya Hinata mulai bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya sendiri,'_ Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

"Ja-ngan menyerah, Hinata." Naruto mencoba memberi semangat Hinata untuk dapat terlepas dari pengaruh Kaguya, agar Naruto bisa melindungi gadis indigonya itu.

Mata langit Naruto yang sudah terbuka keduanya, tak berkedip barang sedetikpun. Hinata terlihat membuka mulutnya yang kemudian bergerak pelan. Naruto tahu itu bukan isyarat untuk orang bisu, karena itu walau mereka berdua masih dalam posisi janggal, Naruto mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya demi tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan Hinata.

"Chidori!"

Mata indigo Hinata terbelalak lebar saat merasakan panas di bagian kiri tubuhnya. Naruto yang sedikit terciprat darah segar Hinata ikut terbelalak kaget, bahkan melebihi rasa kaget Hinata sendiri.

"Gadis bodoh! Jika kau mau bergerak, kau tak akan mati seperti ini!"

Bruk.

Sebelum Naruto terjatuh dengan kasar saat cekikan Hinata terlepas, Naruto masih bisa mendengar bagaimana Hinata bergumam sendiri.

"Uhuk, Uhuk." Naruto terbatuk berusaha melepaskan semua rasa sesak akibat udara yang berkumpul terlalu banyak di tenggorokannya.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Sasuke-kun," Pekik Sakura begitu Sasuke menumpuhkan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada Sakura. Susano'o Sasuke sudah menghilang dengan sendirinya karena menipisnya cakra yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura yang tak bisa membendung air matanya takutnya, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan anggukan kepala.

"A-aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu, Sasuke-kun." Usul Sakura masih bertahan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Ngggh!" Suara pekikan tertahan Naruto menganggu obrolan Sakura dan Sasuke. Kedua shinobi ini segera memutar kepala cepat mencari keberadaan Naruto. Mata keduanya terbelalak lebar saat Hinata terlihat berhasil mencekik leher Naruto.

"Aku harus menolong Naruto!" Sasuke perlahan mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Demo, Sa..."

"Tenanglah! Semua akan baik-baik saja." Potong Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri tegak dengan sedikit usaha. Dipejamkan mata sharingannya untuk beberapa saat berusaha mengumpulkan kembali cakra yang cukup untuk melakukan satu jutsu andalannya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke saat matanya kembali terbuka. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya bingung untuk apa Sasuke tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

Namun saat tangan Sasuke berkilat-kilat dengan seribu kicauan burung sebagai backsound saat jutsunya tercipta, Sakura tahu jawaban dari rasa bingungnya. Sakura membulatkan mata emeraldnya, tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya.

"Sasuke-kun," Panggil Sakura sedikit panik.

Sasuke tak ingin lebih lama lagi berdebat dengan Sakura. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Sasuke melompat ke tempat dimana Hinata mencekik Naruto begitu erat. Sasuke mulai berfikir betapa bodohnya Naruto, jika dia mau bisa saja dia menendang tubuh Hinata untuk melepaskan cekikannya, atau kemungkinan lain Naruto bisa membuat beberapa kage bunshin yang bisa membantunya mengeroyok Hinata.

Sasuke tak pernah menyangka memiliki sifat lembut seperti Naruto bisa sangat membayakan nyawa. Naruto jadi tak punya keberanian untuk menyakiti rekannya, apalagi gadis itu. Gadis itu pastilah gadis yang sangat hebat karena bisa membuat Naruto yang tergila-gila pada Sakura sejak kecil jatuh cinta padanya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala ravennya mencoba menghilangkan lamunan yang akan menghalangi tujuannya.

'_Maaf, Naruto. Ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita mengalahkan Kaguya.'_ Sasuke terus berlari dalam keheningan mencuri saat-saat gadis yang dalam pengaruh Kaguya itu terlalu berfokus pada Naruto.

"Hi-na-ta," Panggil Naruto dengan suara mendesis.

"Matilah!" Jawab Hinata.

"Le-pas..." Naruto hampir kehilangan kesadaran karena pasokan oksigen pada kepala jabriknya berkurang drastis. Naruto memejamkan mata langitnya karena rasa sesak yang dirasakannya.

Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes.

Saat Naruto membuka perlahan sebelah mata langitnya, dengan pandangan kabur Naruto melihat bagaimana air mata mengalir deras dari mata indigo Hinata. Jika Naruto boleh berspekulasi, sepertinya Hinata bisa melihat apa pun yang dilakukannya walau dalam pengaruh Kaguya. Hanya saja Hinata tak mampu mengambil alih tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ngghh!" Naruto yang mulai melemas akibat cekikan Hinata hanya bisa menikmati tangisan gadis indigonya tanpa bisa berbuat banyak.

Naruto perlahan mulai mengalihkan salah satu tangannya, yang sebelumnya mencengkram tangan Hinata, berniat untuk setidaknya menyeka air mata Hinata yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Melihat bagaimana gadis itu menangis sangat keras, Naruto merasa rasa sesak di lehernya berpindah dalam hatinya.

"Sa-darlah, Hina-ta," Desis Naruto yang berhasil membingkai wajah sembab Hinata dengan sebelah tangannya.

Hinata kini tak lagi bersuara, tak lagi menyeringai jahat, tak lagi menyerang Naruto dengan jutsu yang dikuasainya, bahkan cekikan pada leher Naruto terasa semakin melemah.

"Jangan menyerah, Hinata." Naruto mencoba memberi semangat Hinata untuk dapat terlepas dari pengaruh Kaguya, agar Naruto bisa melindungi gadis indigonya itu.

Mata langit Naruto yang sudah terbuka keduanya, tak berkedip barang sedetikpun. Hinata terlihat membuka mulutnya yang kemudian bergerak pelan. Naruto tahu itu bukan isyarat untuk orang bisu, karena itu walau mereka berdua masih dalam posisi janggal, Naruto mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya demi tahu apa yang ingin diucapkan Hinata.

"Chidori!"

Mata indigo Hinata terbelalak lebar saat merasakan panas di bagian kiri tubuhnya. Naruto yang sedikit terciprat darah segar Hinata ikut terbelalak kaget, bahkan melebihi rasa kaget Hinata sendiri.

"Gadis bodoh! Jika kau mau bergerak, kau tak akan mati seperti ini!"

Bruk.

Sebelum Naruto terjatuh dengan kasar saat cekikan Hinata terlepas, Naruto masih bisa mendengar bagaimana Hinata bergumam sendiri.

"Uhuk, Uhuk." Naruto terbatuk berusaha melepaskan semua rasa sesak akibat udara yang berkumpul di tenggorokannya. Saat nafasnya sedikit normal, Naruto mengangkat kepala jabriknya pelan.

'_APA?!' _Naruto membulatkan mata langitnya lebar-lebar saat di depannya matanya dia melihat dada kiri Hinata tertembus tangan Sasuke dengan petir yang berkilat-kilat. Darah segar mulai banyak mengalir keluar dari dalam mulut gadis yang berdiri dengan nafas tersengal di depannya.

"Naruto-kun." Lirih Hinata dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Melihat caranya memanggil Naruto, Naruto yakin jika Hinata berhasil mengambil alih tubuhnya. Tapi jika benarpun, semua itu sudah tak memiliki banyak arti lagi.

Naruto bergeming, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Pikirannya kacau, sekacau detak jantungnya. Bahkan tubuhnya kemudian terasa bergetar sangat hebat. Perasaan ini lebih menyakitkan dibanding saat Naruto mendapatkan kabar kematian Jiraiya.

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Hinata. Nafas Sasuke sendiri tercekat dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Namun Sasuke berusaha keras menyembunyikan rasa bersalahnya dalam sikap dinginnya. Sekarang Sasuke tahu apa yang dirasakan senseinya, yang dulu mengalami kejadian hampir sama sepertinya.

"Gomen ne." Ucap Hinata yang mulai merasa kesadarannya semakin menipis.

"Ja-ngan berhenti berju-ang, Na-ru-to-kun."

Brug.

Mata langit Naruto yang terbelalak lebar tak bergerak sedikitpun untuk mengikuti tubuh Hinata yang jatuh tersungkur dengan kasar di depan matanya. Naruto masih terpaku oleh seulas senyuman lemah Hinata untuknya. Senyum yang mampu membuat mata langitnya memanas.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."_ Bahkan setelah gadis itu tergeletak tak berdaya, Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara Hinata memenuhi kepala jabriknya.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Naruto tak mau menahan air mata yang mengalir deras dari mata langitnya. Hatinya perih tak terkira. Tak terlintas sekalipun dalam pikirannya semua hal yang baru saja terjadi, akan menimpa gadis indigonya ini. Jika saja Naruto kuat. Jika saja Naruto selalu berada di samping Hinata dan melindunginya. Jika saja Naruto...

"Naruto!" Mendengarkan teriakan Sasuke, Naruto memutar kepala jabriknya kaku.

"Bukan saatnya bersedih!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Cepat segel Kaguya!" Perintah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana sudah berhasil mengunci pergerakan Kaguya dengan amaterasunya.

Naruto bangkit dengan tatapan mata kosong. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa pemuda jabrik itu harus berfikir seolah semua yang dilakukannya kemudian sudah terprogram dalam otaknya. Selanjutnya pertarungan akhir melawan Kaguya berlangsung begitu cepat. Dirinya yang melompat bersamaan dengan Sasuke untuk menempelkan tangan yang memiliki simbol sebagai lambang pemberian kekuatan oleh Rikudou.

"Fuin Jutsu!" Rapal Sasuke begitu keduanya berhasil mengunci pergerakan Kaguya.

"Kalian! Arghh..." Suara pekikan Kaguya yang membelah dan menjadi asap untuk masuk dalam lambang bulan sabit di tangan Sasuke dan lambang matahari penuh di tangan Naruto terdengar sangat memilukan.

Brug.

Naruto dan Sasuke jatuh terduduk dengan kasar, tak menyangka jika untuk menyegel Kaguya hampir menghabiskan seluruh cakra mereka. Naruto bisa melihat Sasuke pingsan di tempatnya terjatuh. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar bertarung dengan niat mengorbankan seluruh cakranya. Naruto sendiri merasa tak lagi memiliki cakra yang cukup hanya untuk sekedar memanggil nama Sasuke. Atau mungkin sebenarnya saat ini Naruto tak ingin memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mendarat di samping Sasuke dengan wajah sembab.

Sakura segera memeriksa keadaan kedua temannya. Untunglah walau keduanya jatuh lemas, bahkan Sasuke pun sampai pingsan, tak ada luka yang membahayakan nyawa keduanya.

"Sakura-chan," Panggil Naruto dengan suara sangat lirih.

"Hinata." Sakura mengangguk cepat, mengerti maksud Naruto walau hanya melalui nama sang gadis.

"Wakatta," Sakura melompat meninggalkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tempat masing-masing.

Begitu sampai di tempat Hinata, Sakura segera membalik tubuh Hinata untuk mengalirkan cakra pada luka menganga di dada kiri Hinata. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat berusaha menahan air matanya. Sakura tahu apapun yang coba dilakukannya, Hinata tak akan tertolong lagi.

"Kau harus kuat, Hinata." Ucap Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura lumayan takjub dengan daya hidup Hinata yang masih bisa bertahan dengan luka separah itu.

"Men-de-kat-lah," Pinta Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Naruto menggulirkan iris safirnya kebawah untuk memastikan keberadaan simbol mataharinya. Tak ada. Padahal baru beberapa menit sebelumnya simbol kekuatan Rikudou masih tercetak jelas di telapak tangan kanan Naruto. Padahal Naruto bermaksud meminta bantuan Sakura untuk membawa Hinata mendekat padanya, agar Naruto bisa menyembuhkan Hinata seperti yang dilakukannya untuk Guru Gai, Guru Kakashi, maupun Uchiha Obito.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Air mata Naruto mulai jatuh satu demi satu membasahi tanah yang menjadi tumpuan kepala jabriknya yang terasa begitu berat saat ini. Kesadaran Naruto sendiri sedikit demi sedikit mulai terasa kabur. Namun semua ingatannya tentang Hinata semakin jelas berputar-putar dalam ingatannya.

"_Ini salep untukmu, Naruto-kun!" _Bagaimana perhatian gadis itu padanya.

"_Kau adalah orang yang gagal tapi tak pernah mau menyerah. Menurutku itu adalah definisi kuat yang sebenarnya,"_ Bagaimana gadis itu mampu membangkitnya semangatnya hanya dengan kata sederhana.

"_A-aku membuat bekal untukmu, Na-naruto-kun." _Bagaimana gadis itu tergagap di depannya.

"_Aku tak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti Naruto lagi!" _Bagaimana gadis itu mencoba melindunginya dari Pein tanpa rasa takut.

"_Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah bahkan sebelum aku mencoba. Aku selalu berada dijalan yang salah. Tapi kau membantuku menemukan jalan yang benar__. __Aku selalu mengagumimu, aku ingin menggapaimu, aku ingin selalu berjalan bersamamu, aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu__. __Kau telah merubahku! Senyummu menyelamatkanku__! __Itulah sebabnya aku tidak takut untuk mati jika itu berarti aku melindungimu__! Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun!" _Bagaimana gadis itu menyatakan cintanya begitu tegas.

"_Bangkit dan berjuanglah bersamaku. Tetap maju dan tak menarik kata-katamu, juga adalah jalan ninjaku!" _Bagaimana gadis itu menguatkan kembali tekad bertarungnya.

"_Naruto-kun,"_ Dan bagaimana gadis itu akhirnya tewas di depannya bahkan sebelum Naruto membalas pernyataan cinta Hinata.

'_Maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu, Hinata.'_ Air mata Naruto semakin banyak membasahi tanah di bawahnya.

"Hinata, bertahanlah! Aku mohon!" Sebelum benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, Naruto masih sempat mendengar teriakan panik Sakura dari tempat Hinata.

**oOo oOo oOo**

"Nggh..." Iris safir pahlawan dunia itu mulai bergerak perlahan.

Walaupun tak langsung terbuka, tapi mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya menyilaukan dunia, cukup membuat seorang gadis bersurai permen kapas yang setia menunggu kesadarannya tak bisa melepaskan senyum bahagia.

"Sakura-chan?" Panggil Naruto dengan suara yang masih sangat lemah.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari dirinya tak lagi berada di tanah pertempuran.

"Kita ada di rumah sakit Konoha, Naruto." Jawab Sakura.

"Jadi, kita sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Iya kita sudah pulang. Kita menang. Kau menang, Naruto!" Sakura berusaha membuat pemuda jabrik di depannya membuat sebuah cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, jadi kita menang." Gumam Naruto datar.

Sakura seharusnya tahu jika tak akan mudah bagi Naruto tersenyum tanpa beban saat kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan harus mengorbankan nyawa seorang gadis.

.

.

"Pelan-pelan, buburnya masih panas." Nasehat Sakura.

"Kau tak tahu aku sudah sangat lapar, Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto sebelum kembali menyuapkan sesendok penuh bubur panas dalam mulutnya.

"Hahh..." Sakura tanpa sadar menghela nafas berat. Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Tahu jika ini bukan saat yang tepat, tapi Sakura tak mampu menahan amanah ini lebih lama lagi.

"Kau tak ingin tahu keadaan Sasuke, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura basa-basi. Naruto menghentikan tiupannya pada bubur panasnya selama beberapa saat sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan makannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Naruto tanpa memandang iris emerald Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja. Dia sadar 2 hari lebih cepat daripada kau." Jelas Sakura.

"Hm, syukurlah." Tanggap Naruto. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mengkhawatirkan kelanjutan persahabatan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ano, Naruto. Hinata sudah..."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun tentangnya." Naruto menyela perkataan Sakura cepat.

"Tapi ada pesan yang harus aku sampaikan untukmu." Bujuk Sakura.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan makanku, Sakura-chan. Pergilah." Usir Naruto sembari meletakkan mangkok buburnya di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Tidak. Ada pesan Hinata yang harus aku sampaikan padamu, Naruto." Desak Sakura.

Sreet...

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya dalam gerakan cepat dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hinata bilang dia minta maaf telah membuatmu terluka," Cerita Sakura tanpa peduli Naruto menanggapinya atau tidak.

"Dia ingin kau tetap bertahan hidup apapun yang terjadi."

"Hinata memintamu untuk tak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri atas kematiannya."

"Dia juga memintamu untuk memaafkan Sasuke-kun. Dia tak ingin kau kehilangan saudaramu karenanya,"

"Dia juga bilang jika dia se..."

"Cukup!" Bentak Naruto yang duduk tegak dengan sangat cepat dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan memilukan.

"Tak bisakah kau membaca perasaanku saat ini?!" Teriak Naruto.

"Aku bilang aku tak ingin mendengar apapun tentangnya!" Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar.

"Dia bilang jika dia selalu mencintaimu, Naruto." Lanjut Sakura mengabaikan semua kemarahan Naruto padanya. Mata langit Naruto melebar mendengar pesan terakhir Hinata untuknya.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Naruto menghapus kasar beberapa tetes air mata yang begitu nakal mengalir keluar tanpa seizinnya.

"Keluarlah, Sakura-chan." Pinta Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris emerald Sakura masih dalam posisi duduk. Sakura berdiri diam untuk beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Sakura menunduk sedih.

"Ini adalah benda peninggalan Hinata, Naruto." Naruto tak bereaksi walau tahu Sakura meletakkan sesuatu di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku menemukannya dari saku jaket chunnin Hinata."

Sakura segera melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu keluar dengan membawa nampan tempat mangkok bubur Naruto. Sakura sempat menghapus setitik air mata dari sudut matanya dengan salah satu tangannya, sebelum membuka pintu kamar pasien Naruto.

Blum.

Cukup lama Naruto bertahan untuk tak memutar kepala mencari tahu benda yang ditinggalkan Sakura untuknya walau pintu kamarnya sudah ditutup rapat oleh Sakura. Naruto akhirnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menengok ke meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

Kening Naruto berkerut melihat benda yang ditinggalkan Sakura untuknya. Itu potret dirinya yang sedang tertawa lebar. Untuk apa Hinata membawa fotonya dalam perang.

Naruto perlahan meraih potret dirinya. Tak ada yang aneh pada bagian depannya. Hanya saja fotonya terlihat sedikit kusut. Iris safirnya melebar saat Naruto membalik fotonya. Naruto bisa melihat huruf-huruf kanji berjajar rapi di sana. Naruto tak benar-benar ingin membacanya, tapi rasa penasaran mengalahkan egonya.

"_Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku harus bertahan hidup dan menang dalam perang ini."_ Baris pertama saja sudah mampu menyakiti hati Naruto. Naruto terlihat semakin ragu membaca kalimat berikutnya.

"_Setelah perang berakhir, aku akan berjuang agar keberadaanku memiliki arti lebih untukmu, Naruto-kun."_ Naruto mencengkram selimutnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

"_Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku."_

"Sesak," Naruto yang memejamkan mata langitnya, mencengkram bajunya tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Bayangan detik-detik kematian Hinata masih bisa sangat jelas berputar dalam ingatan Naruto.

"_Jangan biarkan aku melukaimu lebih dari ini,"_ Ingatannya saat Hinata bergumam dalam posisi mencekik leher Naruto, semakin liar bermunculan.

"_Bunuh aku!"_ Naruto mencengkram bajunya semakin keras. Tanpa sadar Naruto meremas potret dirinya yang berada di salah satu tangannya yang lain.

"_Hinata bilang jika dia selalu mencintaimu, Naruto."_ Kata-kata Sakura semakin menambah perih yang dirasakannya.

"_Itulah sebabnya aku tidak takut untuk mati jika itu berarti aku melindungimu__! Karena aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun!"_

"HUAAAAAA!" Naruto berteriak sangat keras, tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sesak yang coba ditekannya dalam-dalam di alam bawah sadarnya.

Diluar ruangannya, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, banyak orang yang berkumpul karena mengkhawatirkan keadaan mental pemuda jabrik itu. Mendengar teriakan Naruto yang sangat memilukan, masing-masing menundukkan kepala dalam diam. Tak satupun shinobi yang akan menyalahkan Naruto atas kematian sang gadis. Bahkan jika itu seorang laki-laki dewasa berambut coklat panjang, dengan iris amethys yang sama, yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di samping pintu masuk kamar Naruto.

**oOo THE END oOo**


End file.
